In orthopaedic surgery, it is not unusual for the surgeon to use a plurality of bone screws to secure a prosthesis to the patient's bone. For example, in a total knee replacement procedure many tibial plateaus rely on bone screws passing through the tibial plateau and into the tibia for initial fixation of the tibial plateau to the bone. Further, in some total hip replacement procedures the acetabular cup is secured within the acetabulum by a plurality of bone screws.